A modelling technique is being developed for representing physiological systems which is based on conventional compartmental models but which introduces a more general description of intercompartmental flows. Such an approach brings specific physiological control mechanisms into the model of the system. Stability, non-negativity, controllability, and identifiability can be determined for these systems. A model for iron kinetics is being developed with the technique.